The Black Ribbon
by VestalDarkness
Summary: Mulder, Scully, and Krycek go on an adventure.


**The Black Ribbon**

"Ow! Fuck!" Alex Krycek swore softly under his breath as the shelf he'd been holding onto gave under his weight and he toppled to the floor. He yelped as the lone object on the shelf, a Looney Tunes coffee mug, fell on his hand. It was not his day.

He had been in Mulder's thankfully empty apartment for over an hour, and he had finally resorted to climbing the shelves to see if Mulder had hidden what he was looking for up there. However, he couldn't find it anywhere. He was beginning to think that it wasn't there at all.

He was looking for a porno mag, of all things. Christ, when had his job come to this? Apparently, it had a very sensitive article published in it that Krycek knew that no one (especially Mulder) would read anyway. To the rest of the world, it would just be one funny hoax of a story, but to Mulder, it would be the elusive Truth and he would immediately go searching for it.

So Krycek had been sent to find it. But the only thing that he had found in the way of porn was a drawer full of goodies in Mulder's dresser. Everything in there had been rather interesting (interesting enough to give Krycek a raging hard-on before he calmed down), and there had been magazines, but not the one he was looking for.

Of course not the one he was looking for. It wasn't his day, remember?

Krycek glanced around the apartment again and wondered what he was going to do about the fallen shelf. It had been broken already, so he might as well just leave it and let Mulder think it had fallen down of it's own accord. He was wearing black leather gloves, so there wouldn't be any fingerprints left behind. He figured he didn't have anything to worry about.

He stood and walked into Mulder's bedroom (which was steadily disappearing under piles of clothes and other miscellaneous objects) again, his eyes fixed on the drawer that contained all of Mulder's… toys. His mouth watered as he made his way over there and opened the drawer with one gloved hand.

All the contents were clearly visible without moving anything, which was good. He doubted that he could have rearranged everything after touching it as haphazardly as Mulder had managed to put it in the drawer.

His eyes roved over all of the items, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight again as he did so. God, who knew that Mulder was this horny? A coiled black whip, the predictable (yet still tantalizing) handcuffs, various brands of condoms thrown here and there, lubricant, a small collection of what Krycek assumed were Mulder's favorite tapes and magazines to beat off to, and… black ribbon. Out of everything in the drawer, the ribbon was what intrigued him the most. What the hell did Mulder do with that? He shifted uncomfortably as his dick willed him to find out.

Thousands of muddled possibilities were running through his head when his cell phone rang, scaring the living shit out of him so much that his hard-on quickly disappeared. He fumbled for the small phone and quickly silenced it, bringing it up to his ear. "Hello?" he said, a little breathlessly.

The voice on the other end was scrambled, but he could still understand what it was saying. And this wasn't just a faulty signal, this was someone who didn't want him to know who they were.

"Meet me at the airport at seven. Come alone. Wait at Gate Five, Northwestern Airlines." There was a barely audible click as the caller hung up.

Krycek stared at his phone. Well, that had been unexpected. Who the hell knew this number who would be so secretive? Maybe he was being traced. Or even watched. He quickly shut the drawer and exited the apartment, not noticing the face in the shadows as he shut the door behind him.

**OOOO**

Mulder stood up and turned off his cell phone, watching as Krycek took the elevator to the lobby. He strode back into his apartment, throwing the scrambling device on his bed as he calmly walked over to the same drawer that Krycek had just been looking in. He picked up a duffel bag from one of the many piles on the floor and threw the contents of the drawer into the bag. Except for the black ribbon. He put that in his trenchcoat pocket. He had special plans for that.

He picked up his phone and speed-dialed Scully's number. "Scully, it's me. Call Jamie and get to the airport. He's right where we want him."

She was about to hang up when he raised the phone to his ear again and said, "Oh, and don't forget to bring the magazine."

**OOOO**

Krycek waited nervously under Gate Five at the airport, wondering why this situation was making his stomach churn uncontrollably. He looked around, trying to see if he recognized anyone. He didn't.

He stiffened as a gloved hand wrapped around his arm and a female voice spoke to him from behind.

"So glad you could come, Alex. Now, I hope you're ready to go. Because we're taking a little trip."

He turned around and looked at the woman standing in front of him. He blinked in disbelief as he realized that he'd never seen her before. What the hell did she want with him?

"Who are you? Do you work for him?" he asked defensively, ripping his arm away from her touch. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Alex. I don't work for any cryptic him. My employers are right here, out in the open."

Krycek glanced around quickly, but didn't get a very good look at anyone. "Where are they?" he hissed. Goddamn that cigarette-smoking son of a bitch, he was going to pay…

She laughed again and pointed. "They're standing right over there."

Krycek's breath hitched in his throat as he saw who she was pointing at.

Fox Mulder and Dana Scully.

**OOOO**

Mulder was enjoying the look on Krycek's face almost too much as he walked over to the woman who had his mortal enemy by the arm. "Thanks, Jamie. That was almost too easy, Krycek."

Scully laughed uncharacteristically. "Yeah, we didn't think it was going to be quite this easy to get you to come to us. But here you are, and here we are, so we're all going to take a little vacation together." Her voice was bitter. Krycek swallowed audibly as he realized that Scully must have been pretty pissed off at him to go along with whatever Mulder's plan was.

Krycek looked at the pair of FBI agents incredulously. "What are you talking about?" he said through clenched teeth, trying not to stare at Mulder's perfect hazel eyes and Scully's neatly coiffed red hair. The combination was nearly enough to kill him.

He had always cursed himself for having a soft spot for these two. Well, come to think of it, it was more like a hard spot… A very hard spot… They were irresistible, especially together, and he wanted both of them so bad that he could taste it between his lips. And now they wanted him to go somewhere with them? He was as good as dead.

He tore his eyes away from them and turned his body forward as Jamie led him through the terminal and onto the airplane. He took his seat (which just happened to be in between Mulder and Scully) and looked from one agent to the other uncertainly. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked. He wasn't afraid, it wasn't that… Well, he wasn't afraid of dying, at least. Anything else…

Mulder chuckled and unzipped the duffel bag that he held in his lap just enough so that Krycek could see it's contents. The killer's eyes widened as he thought of all the delicious things these two people could do to him with the contents of that duffel.

"Where's the black ribbon?" he asked coyly, looking into Mulder's eyes to let the older man know he wasn't afraid of anything in that bag.

Mulder patted his jacket pocket. "That has a special purpose. We're saving that for later." Scully slid a hand over Krycek's thigh and squeezed, and his head lolled back against the seat. He turned his head towards her, but found that he couldn't stand to look at her face for too long. She had a strange expression on her face that seemed to be slightly predatory. Her body language towards Mulder was amicable, but it still freaked him out just a little bit.

"Where are we going?" he asked, his mouth dry and his voice raspy.

Scully leaned in and licked his earlobe with the very tip of her tongue. "We are going to a very nice secluded resort on a tropical island, Krycek. Think sex on the beach."

Krycek's eyes widened in amazement, and his cock twitched just thinking about it. God, he might not live through this… A smile spread over his boyish features. What a way to go.

"She's coming too?" he asked, nodding to Jamie.

Mulder laughed. "Jamie isn't along for the ride, if that's what you're thinking, Krycek. She's the one who arranged this for us. Let's just say that she and I go way back. She's been fueling my little fetishes with her supplies and expertise since I was in college."

Krycek blinked. She was a whore?

Jamie shook her head in disbelief. "That's the first thing all you men think. I am not a whore, I am just… a supplier. That's all, nothing more. So don't even think about it."

Krycek blinked twice. Jesus, had she just read his mind?

He decided not to think about it. It was going to take all his concentration just to survive this plane ride.

**OOOO**

By some mercy of the gods, Krycek had managed to fall asleep, and was awakened by Mulder's large hand sliding around the back of his neck and squeezing gently as Scully blew in his ear. He squirmed in his seat, wondering what they wanted from him. Why didn't they just torture him?

He murmured something about that and Scully giggled, a sound that made him open his eyes and look at her in astonishment. She just laid a finger on his lips and whispered, "Oh, but Alex… We are going to torture you."

Mulder reached into his pocket and held up the spool of black ribbon, waving it in front of the younger man's face. Krycek looked at him in innocent confusion. How the hell could you torture someone with ribbon?

As Mulder and Scully led him off the plane and out to a rental car, he was almost dreading the moment when he would find out.

Almost.

**OOOO**

Krycek was thoroughly confused. He had been led to the private resort Mulder and Scully had spoken of, and it was quite deserted. Jamie informed him that it was the off-season, and once she left, the two agents and himself would be the only inhabitants.

He sat on a beach chair in the black swimming trunks that Mulder had given him, sipping a drink. It was (appropriately, he discovered later) a Sex On The Beach, which made Scully's previous comment burn in his mind.

He had lost track of time somewhere back on the plane and had never regained it. He assumed it was early evening. The sun was setting into the softly rolling waves of the ocean, a baby nestled in a warm blanket. The horizon was pink and blue with the orb's reflected hues, and an endless expanse of soft white sand and lush vegetation stretched out before him.

Why would the two stiffest FBI agents he knew bring him to a deserted resort in order to have sex with him? And they had alluded to torture. Why didn't they just bust out the thumbscrews and make him scream until he gave up the information they wanted? Why would they go to such lengths to get him away from everything he knew just to fuck him?

That word. It rolls deliciously off the tongue, especially when you're anticipating getting fucked (there it goes again) by the two people who you've wanted most for god only knows how many years.

He just didn't understand it.

He looked up and saw both of them walking towards him and he immediately hardened. God, they were both beautiful. And together, they were breathtaking.

All of a sudden he knew he was in for it.

**OOOO**

Scully stretched out in front of him on the beach lounger and squeezed her breasts together with her elbows. She was wearing a black string bikini. String bikini, for Christ's sake. He was gone already.

Her skin was soft and white as marble, no imperfections marred it. Her hair blazed orange in the colors of the sunset and his pulse quickened, his breathing becoming labored as he looked down at her.

He felt Mulder's hands on his shoulders, gently massaging the flesh that was aching for both of them. He wanted them so badly, and now they were going to tease him.

He was beginning to see what they meant by torture.

Scully bent down and lapped at his belly with her tongue as Mulder pulled his arms over his head and fastened a handcuff to his left wrist. He shivered and his hips involuntarily bucked up to meet Scully's almost bare breasts. She smiled devilishly and reached up, sliding the bathing suit that Krycek wore off and leaning over him, placing his erect member in between the soft mounds of her chest. He gasped as she squeezed her breasts together around his cock, and he ground his hips into her wantonly as he felt his arms stretched up more and the other handcuff fastened around his wrist.

He realized that he was strung up over a strong cable that had probably been placed there by Jamie, the mind behind this entire business. How had he missed that? And why did it matter? He moaned in frustration as Scully pulled herself away from him and Mulder pulled the beach chair out from under him. His feet dangled just above the sand. His wrists were going to hurt like hell when this was over.

"Play handcuffs, Krycek. Meant just for this occasion. I can't guarantee that there won't be any pain, but we won't have to cut your hands off." Mulder grinned devilishly as he surveyed the ripe body dangling before him.

Scully was smiling quite evilly as Mulder walked around to face Krycek, the spool of black ribbon in his hand. He kneeled down in front of Krycek, and the younger man placed his feet on Mulder's thighs in anticipation. Mulder smiled and obliged him with a quick lick of his balls, and then he reached up to cup them in his large hand.

"I wonder how much we can torture you before you're screaming for it, Krycek," he smirked, squeezing the sac gently as Krycek writhed underneath his touch. Mulder unrolled a long strand of the black ribbon and Scully cut it with a small pair of scissors. Mulder then went to work, stringing the ribbon around behind Krycek's balls and tying a tight knot around them and the base of his penis. Krycek gasped and looked down as Mulder scooted away and then got up. This was the pure torture of suppression.

"Mulder…" he gasped out, "Was this Jamie's idea?"

Mulder laughed. "Hell no, Krycek, this was Scully's idea. That little black ribbon is going to keep you from coming until we want you to. And, just to let you know, Scully and I love long playtimes."

Krycek grimaced. Goddamn that woman's medical knowledge. It was going to kill him. He already felt the pleasure that had been building subsiding. He briefly thought of a volcano, dormant for years and ready to explode. He had a feeling that in a few minutes, he was going to be that dormant volcano.

He watched as Mulder and Scully quickly discarded their bathing suits and stood naked in front of his dangling form. He squeezed his eyes shut momentarily as the pleasure he felt quickly retreated under the influence of that damn black ribbon. Mulder wanted him to scream for it, huh? Well, he was ready to scream for it right now.

Mulder smirked at him, as if he could read Krycek's mind. And then he leaned down and kissed Scully roughly, pulling her naked body up against his and cupping her ass in his hands. They were going to make him watch? Sweet Jesus, they knew how to push a guy's sexual buttons.

As they broke the kiss, Scully turned her head to look at Krycek. "Well, Mulder, shall we have some fun?"

Mulder smiled back at her and surveyed Krycek's body slowly. "Yes, Scully, I think we shall."

He was getting excited just looking at her. Never mind Krycek's prone body laid out for him like a buffet. He loved her when she was naughty like this. They were such good partners in so many ways. He let his eyes sweep over her languorously, smiling slightly as he saw her nipples pucker and tighten under his gaze. Then he turned his face back to Krycek.

Both of them advanced on him, and Krycek gasped as he realized how sweetly torturous this lovemaking session was going to be.

**OOOO**

Krycek closed his eyes momentarily, trying to control the torture by cutting the two agents off from his view. It worked for a moment and his body calmed down, but then sensation flooded back to him again.

The first thing he became aware of was Mulder's hot mouth sliding up and down his cock. The feeling was delicious, but he could feel how slowly his body was reacting to it. Damn whoever made that little part of his body that was currently trapped by the black ribbon.

He became aware of another sensation, and whimpered as he realized that Scully was gently spreading his ass cheeks and slipping her tongue into the smooth cleft there. He looked down at Mulder and mumbled something incoherently, and Mulder's lips curved into a smile around his dick. "Enjoying, Krycek?" he murmured, pulling slightly away to make the comment, the movements of his tongue still delighting to no end.

His breath hitched in his throat as Scully's hand crept around to cup his trapped balls in her palm. Oh God, they really were going to kill him…

All feeling stopped as Mulder and Scully simultaneously pulled away and then it began again as he felt them switch places. Scully's mouth was on his dick now, and Mulder's hand was cupping his balls while that expert tongue swept up and down the cleft of his ass. He moaned a little as they both took their mouths off him and seemed to stare at each other through his torso.

Scully immediately went down on him again, but Krycek found that he was being denied the sweet pleasure of Mulder's tongue. He tried to twist his head around to see what Mulder was up to, but got his answer soon enough as he felt the sharp crack of a whip against his back.

Mulder had brought the whole drawer, all right. Krycek winced as the pain shot through his body, coupled with the slow-growing pleasure of Scully deep-throating him with great skill. God, where did she get so much practice?

Krycek had a momentary vision of her practicing on corpses in medical school. He shuddered in disgust as pleasure once again retreated and the whip landed against his back a second time.

Mulder's body pressed up against his abruptly, shoving him further into Scully's mouth. He heard Mulder's deep, erotic voice against his ear, and its words filled him with anticipation and a little bit of fear.

"You've been very bad these past few years, Krycek. Do you know what happens to very bad boys when they're finally caught?" Mulder's hands propelled his hips forward in rhythmic thrusts, and whenever he brushed against Mulder on the way back, he could feel the agent's erection grinding into his bottom. Bliss…

He managed to respond, his voice dry and hoarse. "They get punished, Mulder. Very punished…" He gasped as Scully's mouth slid off him and he heard the whip being thrown to the ground as it hit nearby leaves and made a dull thud on the sand. Scully's hand reached around and began to slap against his ass, and he was sure that there was going to be a red mark there after she was finished.

"Oh yeah, spank me…" he murmured, arching his hips back into her hand as she slapped him a few more times. She stood up in front of him and he felt his body being lifted by Mulder, his thighs parted and spread high above the agent's waistline. Scully pressed her breasts up flush against his chest, and her lips met his in a delicious kiss. She tasted like strawberries and champagne, better than he had ever imagined her to taste. Her small tongue covered every inch of his mouth carefully before pulling out again. He finally realized what they were doing when he felt the welcome slide of skin against his crotch.

God, it felt like they were fucking each other underneath him. His mind argued. That was impossible, she was too short, and Mulder wasn't THAT well-endowed… But they were really getting off on this dry-humping thing. Sweet Jesus, he wanted to explode, but the damn black ribbon kept him from doing so. Fuck… He moaned the word out loud as the push of both their hips against him increased the torture of pleasure that ran in waves through his body. He could feel the handcuffs cutting into his wrists even with Mulder holding him up. Scully's mouth never let go of his even as he felt her shudder beside him, and Mulder pulled away and pressed his still-burgeoning erection against Krycek's ass.

"Are you ready to scream for it, Krycek?" he whispered, biting his earlobe and then twisting his head to the side to give him a tantalizing kiss. As Mulder's tongue slid into his mouth, Krycek's head swirled. He was going to pass out soon if they didn't let him have his release. He supposed this hadn't really been going on for all that long, but to his body, it felt like an eternity.

He kissed Mulder back ferociously, their tongues tangling. When the agent finally pulled away, he laid his chin on the captive's shoulder and glanced at Scully. She nodded and gripped Krycek's shoulders, bracing her feet on the tall discarded beach chair before sinking onto him as Mulder hoisted him up and apart and then shoved into his waiting body.

Alex felt the tremors begin to build as Scully's wet folds sucked at him mercilessly and Mulder pounded into him relentlessly. He was beginning to see black spots in front of his eyes. He began screaming their names alternately, begging to be set free, begging for Mulder to untie the little black ribbon that was causing him so much trouble. As his head seemed to explode and stars formed against his vision, he felt Mulder rip the black ribbon off him with one strong tear. He screamed out loud as he climaxed, his breath hitching in his throat before he felt his body go limp and his eyes shut against the burning twilight sky.

**OOOO**

When Krycek woke up, he was back in the beach lounger in his swimming trunks, just like he had been before they strung him up and fucked him senseless. A part of him wondered if it was only a dream, but then he looked at his carefully bandaged wrists (that must have been Scully's work) and he knew it wasn't his imagination. That was the best sex he'd ever had, and with the two people he felt the most for. Ah, what he wouldn't give to relive that again.

The pain had made the release even better. He remembered the feeling as he had arched into Scully, Mulder driving him more deeply into her than he thought was humanly possible.

He remembered how Mulder freed him of the black ribbon at the last possible moment, and his vision exploded just like he had exploded into Scully, and Mulder had exploded into him. He had blacked out, and after recovering themselves they must have taken him down and placed him here. He assumed they were already gone, and the package he saw on the ground seemed to prove the hypothesis.

It was a magazine, rolled up and tied securely with (what else?) a piece of black ribbon. He picked it up and gently slid the ribbon off, looking at what was rolled up with the magazine. A first class airplane ticket back to Washington, a note from Scully, and the magazine, which was entitled _Do Me With It Big Boy_. It was the one he had been sent to get.

He put the airplane ticket aside and picked up the note. It was written in Scully's neat script. He skimmed the words quickly.

_Krycek,_

_Your plane doesn't leave until tomorrow. Have fun all by your lonesome until then. Mulder and I greatly enjoyed our little tryst, but we had to go. Case reports to file and all, and I think that Skinner misses me._

Krycek laughed. He could see Scully wink in his imagination as she wrote that. He continued reading.

As for the magazine, Mulder said you were looking for it, and that what you wanted was on page 34. I always wait for this magazine every month, it's my favorite subscription, but I guess you can have it if it's that important to you. I can always have Mulder go pick up another copy for me.

Krycek blanched. The magazine was SCULLY'S?

_Oh, and Mulder said that you might want to look at the name of the person who wrote the article._

_Until next time,_

Scully 

Krycek licked his lips as he read the "until next time" part. Oh, he hoped there was a next time. But now he was curious.

He picked up Scully's (yikes) magazine and flipped to page 34. The article was entitled _Anal Probes – Alien Conspiracy?_ and the author's name was written in small print below the title. All the color drained from Krycek's face as he read the name.

George Hale.

Mulder's alias.

He laughed as he threw the magazine to the sand and leaned back in the beach chair. The whole thing had been set up from the beginning. He had to give them credit for that, he was usually the one who set things up. It had been perfect, down to the very last detail. Unfortunately, he didn't think it was going to happen again for a very long time.

Oh well. Until then, he always had the black ribbon.


End file.
